1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new chemical compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to sodium and potassium salts of N.sup.1 -chloro-3,5-dinitrosulfanilamides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Herbicidal 2,6-dinitroanilines have long been known as evidenced by U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,403; 3,257,190; and 3,332,769. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,949 there is disclosed a class of 2,6-dinitroanilines which are more properly named at 3,5-dinitrosulfanilamides. The compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,949 serve as starting materials for the preparation of the compounds of the present invention.
Another class of 2,6-dinitroanilines containing a sulfonyl group in the molecule is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,292. However, the compounds there described contain a methylsulfonyl group rather than a sulfonamido group and are only distantly relates to the compounds of the present invention.